Gods and Monsters
by ReaverRebeccaRose
Summary: COMPLETED. WARNING: Adult Content. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fable franchise or characters used, the content for this Fanfiction piece is entirely my own work and is not part of the game plot itself. Evil Queen x Reaver
1. Prologue

_In the land of Gods and monsters_

_I was an angel_

_Looking to get fucked hard…_

_You got that medicine I need_

_Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please_

_I don't really want to know what's good for me_

_God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'_

_No ones' going to take my soul away…_

_Its innocence lost._

Lana Del Rey – Gods and Monsters

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"To the mighty Queen of Albion,

On behalf of your most esteemed subjects, we thank you. If it were not for your leadership and the countless, hard decisions you have faced, more of your people and our fellow friends, family and neighbours would be lying deceased in the streets.

Having only suffered half a population decrease since you lifted the darkness, those of us that remain have bestowed upon you the title of Hero Queen, after your late father, the Hero King himself, Sparrow.

We are all truly in your debt.

Forever and always to serve you, Hero Queen Scarlet of Brightwall,

The humble people of your Albion."

…_Lifted the darkness._

A full and bloodied smirk cut into the Queen's porcelain skin.


	2. Chapter 1 - Return

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_But don't make me your enemy…_

_Cause once you're mine…_

_There's no going back._

Katy Perry – Dark Horse

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Return_**

The royal announcers pushed open the deep mahogany doors to the scarlet throne room as the Queen's equally scarlet eyes scanned the crowd that were awaiting her presence.

"All rise, for the Hero Queen of Albion."

Hysterical cheers erupted from each crevice of the already tightly pack space, washing over Scarlet and filling her with a sense of empowerment whilst caressing her ego, almost threatening her emotions to spill over into a smile.

Almost. The Queen was far more appeased by screams of terror opposed to delight.

Sauntering into the roped off away gangway, hips swaying seductively catching the eye of every man and woman before her, Scarlet made her way to the throne coated in plush ebony velvets, custom made and treated from the faraway lands of the Northern Wastes. Not many people alive today and present in Albion could recall the forgotten Necropolis, with its lost and sorrowful souls doomed to ponder humanity in a state of limbo somewhere between Avo and Skorm for sins unwritten. Ebony was amongst the Queen's favourite colours along with gold, crimson, and the namesake shade of scarlet.

A shock of peroxide blonde hair fell around Scarlet's face, tumbling from the elaborate bun that sat above her recently re-encrusted solid gold crown that was littered with diamonds and rubies. Full rosebud lips remained unresponsive despite the aura of adoration surrounding her, not once uplifting in the corners of her mouth as a reaction to her subjects. A gold, also diamond and ruby encrusted, pendant fell between her ample breasts, complimenting the intricate gold detailing of the hems of the midnight black dress she had decided to adorn that day. The dress had small, off the shoulder sleeves that dove into the body of the dress, which showcased Scarlet's hourglass figure and aforementioned necklace, before descending into a leap of skirts that both danced and twirled as she made her way to her birth righted seat.

Glancing at the squire that announced her presence, Scarlet took in the youthfulness of the boy that now replaced her old mentor, Walter. Not that the young Hero Queen was beginning to age herself, but rather remained unscarred and smooth skinned despite the many battles she had faced. Rumours circulated amongst the nobles of Millfields and Bowerstone of the great Queen's suspiciously young and perfect appearance. She had always been beautiful, but recently Scarlet was looking less like a natural beauty that would resemble a daisy, hand-picked from the field on a summers day down by the river paths. Instead the comparison was more like that of a preserved rose in a glass jar, unnaturally striking in its beauty, wrapped within the torture of its self-grown thorns. Unfortunately as this analogy suggests, this had also prevented the Queen of Albion from finding a suitable partner to settle down and to start procreating with. Rather, Scarlet had many partners, but always of the sexual nature and always lacking the spark and vivaciousness for chaos that reflected in herself.

The nobles were fools though if they thought that their observations on her life and appearance were missed by the Hero Queen's glowing scarlet orbs and ears.

Settling herself upon her throne, Scarlet waved in dismissal at the young announcer and cleared her throat for the case of today to be presented to her. A quivering servant practically crawled to where the Queen's skirts graced the floor and passed her the rolled piece of parchment that depicted the details needed for her judgement. Scarlet had long ago banned the reading aloud of such parchments as they bored her so and left her impatient for something to sink her teeth into.

A name scrawled at the top of the paper stopped Scarlet in her tracks and grabbed at her attention. Not that she was actually _reading _the details for the rather tiresome case.

Reaver.

"Send in the debaters," drawled the Hero Queen.

A steady clank of a cane signalled the deviant's entrance before his infamous top hat came into view, shortly followed by a smug grin that seemed to be forever etched into the most handsome face in all the lands. Dark eyes locked with red.

"Your _majesty._"

The devil himself had returned.


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcoming

_That boy is bad_

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those devil eyes._

Lady GaGa – Monster

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – Welcoming_**

"I see we are blessed with the mighty Industrialist's presence yet again."

"Oh my, mon cheri, if I knew that the great _Hero Queen_ herself was going to start dishing out compliments to _me_, but a _humble servant_ of Albion, I may have been enticed to return from my little excursion sooner to be showered in her _kind_ words and bathed in her _radiant_ existence."

Reaver smirked up at the Queen, wearing his usual white suit edged with the luscious fur of a once magnificent yet unknown beast, mostly likely killed from the fiend's own weapon which was the Dragonstomper .48. The weapon could be seen now, peeking out from its strap cage on one of Reaver's toned and elongated thighs. Rim marks from his apparently freshly worn goggles could be faintly seen fading from the corners of his eyes, with the said black tinted goggles now perched onto his the top hat watching the scene between the monarch and tycoon like the eyes of Skorm.

With a nod of her royal head, Scarlet threw her demand into the silenced void between them, stating "you may speak."

"My _sweet_ Hero Queen Scarlet, I have heard of your great conquest in my absence and I am here, my _dear_, to repent my dreadfully mannered leave before, I quote, 'the greatest, most magnificent and most'" – a pause for mounting anticipation – "'_glorious _achievement,' under our beautiful and tempting young monarch, to which _nothing_ has quite been seen before since the old Hero King Sparrow departed from our world."

Here, for theatrics, Reaver crossed himself with the free gloved hand that was not tapping the polished cane on the marbled black and white floor for added emphasis.

The crowd around the show that Reaver was putting on simply held their breath in wait for the Hero Queen's response. Reaver was baiting Scarlet using sarcasm, irony and mention of her late father, whom her relationship with had been strained and plagued with arguments from the time Scarlet could talk.

Scarlet, however, remained impartial to his tone and comments, and could even be accused of being bored of the antics playing out before her by the nonchalant look on her face and relaxed body language. Her once peeked curiosity was heading for a cliff dive.

Clearly noting the Queen's unamused and uninterested stance towards his advances, the factory tyrant pushed his annoyances at her reactions away and continued with his speech, still holding hope to see a faint crimson blush creep across Scarlet's beautiful and prominent features and spread down to where his eyes held the view of her full and appealing bosom from his flattery.

"I have devised a master plan, _ma douce_, that I believe one as clearly _robust_ and _intelligent_ as you can appreciate, to once again fill the royal coffers and restore stability to the land after your mighty showdown with the Crawler. My! Ladies and gentlemen, we are _blessed_ to have such a _beautiful_, _smart_ and _alluring_ monarch watch over us all and care for our safety. The Hero Que-"

"What is the plan Reaver?"

Foiled again by the tantalising Queen, Reaver felt his stride of flattery falter for a split second before regaining his elegant composure whilst also flashing the crowd a heart melting smile that many whores and noble women alike would count as the most striking sight in the world. Smoothing back his flopping chocolate fringe from his chiselled face, Reaver began approaching the throne holding out to the Queen yet another piece of parchment.

Tyrannical hand brushed with tyrannical hand and Scarlet did not meet Reaver's eyes as he pulled away. Frowning inwardly somewhat, Reaver stood perplexed at the cool distance of his monarch. Usually so forthcoming with his plans and succumbing to his ever existent flattery, it would be so that the rose in the jar was now indeed shielded to the outside world. This was not exactly the welcome that the great ex-pirate turned industrialist had in mind when returning to the apple in had not yet had a bit out of. How very disappointing.

"Court dismissed."

The throne room began to wash away the previous crowd and left Reaver stood still in his spot like a stuck piece of driftwood. The Queen had not made a verdict and had not even unrolled the parchment for her piercing scarlet eyes to be cast upon the proposition.

Reaver had once arguably considered himself the architect to the Queen's design for an Albion they so wished for together, but her demeanour today during his brief court session screamed at him that she was no longer interested in his ideas, maybe as far stretching to that she was no longer interested in being the ruler of Albion.

Bowing extravagantly, Reaver ran his eyes to the throne to see Scarlet's face once more before his departure, but was met with only the shine spilling out of the glass stained windows blinding him. Whispering profanities under his breath, Reaver pulled the Dragonstomper out of its strap and shot the young boy the Queen had previously been observing in the foot, shooting off the one of the boy's toes with precision that only a Hero of Skill would have been able to muster, coaxing a shriek from the boy's cherub mouth.

'How rude,' Reaver thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 3 - Dirty

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking_

_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_

_I've been thinking, I've been thinking_

_Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby_

_I want you_

Beyoncé – Drunk in Love

* * *

**_Chapter 3 – Dirty _**

'How awfully disappointing. How awfully _boring,' _thought the Queen to herself on the way back to her bed chambers.

Scarlet had had high hopes upon spotting Reaver's name for some excitement, she had hoped for stories and presents from faraway lands, not appeasement and simple, unimaginative flattery and definitely not_ business_ plans. She had exactly half of her population left to pander to her for that. Not _Reaver. _

Since ridding Albion of the darkness, Scarlet was often left bored most days despite the ever flowing praise and adoration that followed her wherever she went, much like her loyal black and white dog Kai had done before passing shortly after the clean-up of the bodies left by the Crawler. The poor boy had held on until he knew that his radical, and often questionably motivated, owner was safe without the need of his guard any longer. Nonetheless, Scarlet missed him deeply as he was the only creature she felt that loved her unconditionally through his entire lifetime. She felt that not even her father had done that.

Tossing the still rolled parchment from her hands, Scarlet rested herself gracefully on the black velvet of a chair, much like her throne, staring into the fire roaring in the hearth. Scarlet orbs met crimson licks of flame that proceeded to dance in the reflection of the Queen's wide eyes. As if shocked from death, Scarlet leapt up with the effortless ease of a ballet dancer and starting to prepare herself for the night ahead with the plan that had just formulated itself in the back of her mind.

Reaver had unleashed something within her and had inspired her malevolent side once more without even realising it.

* * *

The slums of Bowerstone Industrial framed and curved towards the light of the old orphanage turned bordello. The sun slept behind the horizon inviting the shadows of Albion and the creatures of the night to participate in sinful activity, and would wait again until the next night to do the same again in a kaleidoscopic carnival of carnal bliss and alcohol fuelled rampage echoing around the quieter and more reserved corners of Albion's society.

A crown glistened in the darkness with the rubies and gold setting alight in the warm glow of the oversized whorehouse with the diamonds contrasting in an icy shine like the stars that littered the sky. Covered by a crimson cloak edged by black fur similar to that of Reaver's earlier suit, Scarlet made her way to the whorehouse unfazed and uncaring as to whether she was noticed, perhaps wanting to attract the attention of an audience.

Despite being a good deal distance away from the rolling hills of Millfields that was situated around the serenity of Bower Lake, the Brothel attracted mainly noblemen with gold to flash for the sake of a peer up a prostitute's skirt or a lap dance.

Upon reaching the entrance, Scarlet stepped through the doors, which were probably made up of cheap founded driftwood, and disguarded her cloak. Eyes locked on the Hero Queen's shapely and perfect form clad in a skimpy, silky, black dancing outfit, consisting of a diamond brassiere encrusted across the cup and a flimsy tasselled skirt that was also diamond encrusted along the waistband. Her long bleached hair fell halfway down her back and the aforementioned crown that previously graced the throne room gleamed leaving no mistake in this stunning woman's identity. Scarlet eyes caressed each member of the bordello who were in her line of sight, from noblemen to barmaids, who had all turned to admire her form, causing blushes across not only female faces, but many male faces as well.

It had been a short while since Scarlet had continued the long line of lovers she had taken, and tonight she was ready again. Ready for chaos, with a possible side of death too.

Grabbing a random wine bottle off of the nearest table, she downed the contents before purring to the horde.

"Who is to be first, my _pets_?"


	5. Chapter 4 - Observer

_I'm a slave for you_

_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you_

_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it_

Britney Spears – Slave 4 U

* * *

**_Chapter 4 – Observer_**

Reaver had had quite enough indifference towards him for one day. Rejection was not something he came across often and the Hero Queen's stance towards him in the throne room was not only humiliating, it had actually _wounded _his ego. _Wounded. _Reaver was not used to being rejected, especially by severely striking women. The Queen clearly had a bee in her bonnet about something and after the _coldness _he had had to endure, he was going to be damned if he would coax her out of her recent foul mood. He had just travelled all this way back after all!

'No, no. Just a quiet night at the brothel for me,' smirked Reaver to himself, knowing that the night would not end at the Brothel and it would most certainly not be quiet.

However, as he approached the huge scaling building filled to the brim with all the different types of women he could possibly dream of, (he saw to that due to hatching the operation and being in charge of it himself), he almost let out an audible groan of frustration, reaching down by reflex to grab his pistol. There were men spilling out of the door and climbing on top of each other for a few into the windows.

"You, boy!" Reaver growled to a young man he recognised as another young servant to Scarlet at the castle.

The pitiable boy jumped in fright and stood to Reaver's attention upon recognising the owner's voice.

"Y-y…Yes, Masta Reava?" The boy managed to stumble out.

Grabbing him by the collar Reaver pulled the boy towards his face and held him there by squeezing his throat in a vice embrace with his hand.

"What is going on here, this is _my_ brothel," Reaver spat.

"Yo-y… Yours sir?"

Reaver's hand closed tighter around the boy's throat, like a python wrapping around it's pray. Although the boy did not see it, he heard the cock of a pistol and felt a cool metal pressed to the side of his head whilst his face remained inches away from Reaver's.

After a visible and audible gulp, the boy stuttered, "It's the Queen, s-s-sir. S-s-sh… She's _dancing,_ Masta Reava. F-f… For the men inside…"

Releasing the timid boy from his grasp, Reaver disguarded the life with a squeeze of the trigger, blowing away the smoke from his gun as a small gap formed for him to walk through, straight into the bordello.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I shall describe every curve and movement of the Hero Queen's _body_ to you all at a _later date. _Tatty-bye now!"

With that Reaver strutted inside the brothel, barely glancing at the sea of faces gawping first in fear at the Dragonstomper .48, then at the man of eternity himself.

* * *

Scarlet always knew she was attractive, even more so now than ever, but even she was surprised at the desperation of the men and women that swamped the brothel for a view of her.

Waiting for the music to begin again, Scarlet remained behind the room partition that was pushed right back in the biggest room in the whorehouse to make room for tables and chairs that were filled up by mainly nobility. The regular and poorer people of Bowerstone were left clambering to take a peek in through the window. Drinking more wine to add to the already blurring world around her, she ensured that she was wearing her gauntlets before picking up oversized burlesque feather fans to tease the crowd with. She smiled to herself.

'This is going to be fun… It has been a while,' she smirked inwardly, red eyes alight.

Scarlet had drank so much and she was so preoccupied with the imagining of the scenes that were bound to follow the first evil act she was carrying out since the darkness, that she didn't even notice a certain gunslinger take a seat at the back of the crowded shark tank that awaited their piece of meat.


	6. Chapter 5 - Fire

_You push it hard, I pull away_

_I'm feeling hotter than fire_

_I guess that no one really made me feel that much higher_

_Te deseo, carino, boy, it's you I desire,_

_Your love, your love, your love._

Lana Del Rey – West Coast

* * *

**_Chapter 5 – Fire_**

As the low beat of drums started up, a wave of silence hit to brothel. Slowly, the Queen began to dance around the corner of the partition, fixing her scarlet eyes on the spectators suspended in the act of her hips swaying to the steady rhythm. The feathers she had grabbed earlier shielded her body from thigh to neck and also covered the secret gauntlets.

Inflamed ebony wings materialised slowly from Scarlet's back, with feathers dropping softly to the floor like tear drops cascading down a face.

A gasp of excitement escaped the awe-struck crowd who had not borne witness to the first unleashment of the Queen's dark wings during the fight with the Crawler.

Her tyrannical choices and her greed for money had cast her in the shadow of her brother, Logan, whom she had executed when she took the crown during a revolution with her feigned allies. She also saw to the execution of all of her 'allies' after her battle with darkness. She knew she had broken promises too great to have been made in the first place, and she cared little for them. After the mountain dwellers' leader, Sabine, had threatened her with another revolution, she had seen to each of their imminent deaths.

Despite the horrific sight of the alien translucent wings producing out of the Queen's back, no one moved a muscle. The appearance of the wings alone would have been enough to create chaos and chase out the crowd. Yet, fixed on Scarlet's back, the wings could have been mistaken for beautiful. They shrouded her, comforting her, their inky feathers mingling with the pure white feathers of the burlesque fans causing a contrast so stunning between the darkness and the light. The feathers almost etched together in a metaphorical entanglement of life and death and it was mesmerising, like watching the movements of a fallen angel.

Somewhere in the crowd, Reaver was watching intently, a look of captivation replacing his usual smirk. He had never paid attention to how appealing the Queen was to him before, and not just physically either. He could feel his hero blood begging to beat out of his veins to caress and cover her porcelain skin.

'How odd…' He thought to himself, 'It is only when I enter the Shadow Courts do I usually feel this pull of self-sacrifice… towards the darkness.'

Scarlet meanwhile had almost charged her fireball spell to full capacity and could feel the Old Kingdom magic static in the air.

She poured her angers and frustrations with her conservative life into every bit of her might. She hated and loathed the same ritualistic schedule that was always laid out for her first thing at the beginning of the morning, always having to mind her manners and appease the masses she had let survive the darkness. She felt appalled by the way that her only moments when she felt alive involved people chanting her name in love when they should be fleeing from her in fear.

'I shall show them…'

Just then, the beats of the drum picked up, coursing through the room. The Queen began working harder on her dance, pulsating her body sensually whilst never missing a beat. Her wings whirled around her, enveloping her as she dropped the burlesque feathers to be able to fit inside the ink cocoon.

She never wanted to crown, she was pushed to it. It was her father's legacy and she would be damned if she gave anything towards the way her father felt. The mighty Sparrow, the Hero King who saved Albion from the _evil _Lord Lucien with the other three Heroes.

'Such a weak foolish man, always saving everyone before putting his own needs first… Even the needs of his family,' she thought bitterly.

Is it any wonder the fair princess of Albion turned out to be so twisted inside, so tangled in her own barbed wire trap that cut her deeper and deeper every time she tried to escape? It was time she stopped hiding behind her crown and her excuse of the darkness. She had wanted all those decisions that Reaver had brought before her, not for Albion, but for _her _and her amusement_. _She now wanted freedom once more, she wanted to be liberated, and she wanted to _feel _again. Being _good_ and sitting up on a pedestal wasn't making her feel anything at all. Scarlet was like a bird preparing for flight and, unlike her father, she would fly.

Without any warning, the Hero Queen unshielded herself from within her wings and unleashed her fire attack on the brothel, setting the whole building up into a thousand flames reaching up to Avo, like a message from the fires of Skorm himself.


	7. Chapter 6 - Escape

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me when your love and _

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy you're an alien _

_You're touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural _

_Extra-terrestrial_

Katy Perry – E.T.

* * *

**_Chapter 6 – Escape_**

A cacophony of screams filled the night-time air and you would be forgiven for mistaking the wailing for the Banshees deep within the wastelands of Wraithmarsh. Not one person was hurt, yet the terror still shone bright in their eyes, fire reflecting in the orbs like beacons lighting the way down a cave towards a monster.

In that moment Scarlet, the Hero Queen, was that monster.

She felt a vice like grip tug on her arm just in time as a burning beam from the floor above in the bordello crashed down where she had previously been standing, it seeking retribution towards the fire starter.

"What have you done _your majesty,_" Reaver hissed into Scarlet's ear. This brothel had cost Reaver Industries money to build and it had become a heavy source of income rather quickly.

Scarlet answered Reaver by throwing her head back and letting lose a laugh so vile and hideous, it did not match the face and mouth it escaped from. It was crazy, like a lunatic escaping an asylum.

Suddenly rather amused by the unhinged Hero Queen of Albion, Reaver released his grip on Scarlet and for the second time that day dark eyes locked with now fiery crimson ones. Neither spoke for a heartbeat, but it was then Reaver realised that this is what she lived for. Destruction and chaos. Anarchy.

How long had she been cooped up in the castle for since she had been born? How long had that martyr, Sparrow, force fed his self-righteousness down his children's throats? That taste of freedom Scarlet had during her time as a rebel princess had been the happiest of her life, before she was once again forced to return to her cage and act the Queen whilst her keepers watched.

Now he understood her. They were not so different once upon a time.

Seeing her truly free as she was, dangerous and beautiful, reminded Reaver as himself as the Pirate King before his conquest and subsequent ownership over an Industry which was not his to control. He missed feeling the sea foam spray in his hair and feeling the salty breeze of the ocean caress his face as if he was in the arms of a lover. Reaver was indeed attracted to money, but back then he just took it. He _stole _it. Real dirty money. That was his true vice like the Queen's was anarchy, who stood radiating in the destruction she had caused around her. They both thrived that way. They were both creatures of disaster. They were _both_ monsters.

"I… Am… Reaver."

Settling down for too long was a mistake. Staying in one place too long, like a _normal person_, was a mistake. Like he once was before the purge of Oakvale.

Once again taking a hold of Scarlet's arm, rather more gently this time, Reaver started guiding her in the direction of the docks.

"Where are we going?" Scarlet asked, although completely unfazed by Reaver's forced leading.

"_Mon cheri_, we are leaving," Reaver replied, glancing behind him at the fallen Queen.

In that glance Scarlet knew that as Reaver's return had affected her, her outburst had relit something inside of him in return.

"But, _where_?"

Reaver simply responded "Bloodstone," coaxing a wickedly devilish grin from the siren.


	8. Chapter 7 - Voyage

_I'm dreaming_

_I'm dreaming of love_

_I'm searching for the missing part of my heart_

_You catch me every time I fall_

_When I look in your eyes_

_I just know you tell me lies._

Edward Maya – This Is My Life

* * *

**_Chapter 7 – Voyage_**

Reaver's ship appropriately named _The Reaver, _left port at Bowerstone and set sail once again into the night. As Reaver had only just arrived back into Albion's capitol, his crew were still in the process of unpacking. But with a swift bark of orders from the suddenly returning Captain, accompanied by the still scantily dressed Scarlet, they were able to leave before being halted by the authorities.

Scarlet stood beside Reaver as he guided the wheel and turned his beloved ship out of the docks and into open sea, watching behind her the billowing clouds of smoke intertwining with the smog that forever hovered just above her city's skyline.

'Not my city anymore…' she thought to herself.

A wave of relief from being released from the oppression of the crown soared through the Queen's being. Having targeted one of the largest buildings in Bowerstone, she was sure that no one could make excuses on her behalf and she would finally be unchained and free from the throne. Free to create the chaos that fed her soul.

Scarlet was so happy that she leapt at Reaver, almost toppling him in the process, whilst wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

Reaver, although primarily irked by the now ex-Queen's sudden display of emotion, decided that instead of drawing his pistol, he would enjoy the feeling of Scarlet's form moulding into his. Her full and feminine shape pressed against his own tall and muscular frame left traces of arousal evident in the smirk that appeared on Reaver's face.

If Scarlet noticed, she did not care as she failed to remark or react to the pirate's stimulation, despite having must felt something hard pressing against her leg.

As she pulled away, Reaver felt his blood once again pull towards her, wanting to stay enveloped within her arms forever. Shaking the ridiculous feeling from his thoughts , he fixed heavily hooded eyes upon the fiery beauty.

"My _dear,_ perhaps you would be more comfortable _below _deck in that oh so _scandalous_ outfit of yours hmm, mon cheri?"

Wolf whistles amongst other inappropriate remarks and noises were made in the direction of the couple as the wind carried Reaver's words across the deck.

Looking down at herself, Scarlet realised then that being away from the tremendous fire that she had caused had allowed her body to cool down. Now with the chill sea breeze rolling off of the waves of the ocean below them, she felt a shudder creep up her spine. She had not exactly dressed for the occasion.

Deciding to have some fun with the sexual scoundrel, Scarlet responded in an equally lustrous tone "only if you take me… Captain."

Momentary surprise was replaced in Reaver's features with wicked glee as he turned to fully appreciate the exquisiteness of Scarlet.

Her hair shone in the moonlight with the strength of a million stars, setting her red eyes that still burnt from the fuel of her earlier rampage, upon their very own milky way. Her full and sensual lips were curved in an erotic pout, clearly mocking Reaver's advances towards her. Her ebony wings had vanished as quickly as they had appeared in the bordello, leaving Scarlet no protection from the night air. Her barely dressed form shivered in the most delectable way, perking her womanly shapes in all the right places.

'How delicious. Saving _ma douce,_ Scarlet, and sailing into my old life and port may not be such a waste of time after all…'


	9. Chapter 8 - Tease

_I know when you were little girls_

_You dreamt of being in my world_

_Don't forget it, don't forget it_

_Respect that_

_Bow down bitches_

_(Crown)_

Beyoncé - Flawless

* * *

**_Chapter 8 – Tease_**

Below deck, Reaver and Scarlet made their way to the Captain's quarters, which took up a whole third of the entire ship.

As Reaver pushed upon the door to his _humble_ pirate abode, Scarlet's crimson eyes took in her surroundings. The most luxurious fabrics in the richest of bold reds and glittering golds coated the quarters which were complimented by the occasional luscious fur coats draping random surfaces. All the wood was of a rich and deep mahogany, much like the wood used in the castle, and was polished with such intensity that it was possible to see her reflection in the furniture. Large double 'R's were printed on the sheets atop of Reaver's bed in an elegant monogram.

The most brilliant sight in the room however, was Reaver himself. Having ripped off his fur trimmed coat and disguarded his top hat, Reaver stood before Scarlet in the well-fitting, white and pressed trousers he had worn in the court room and brothel earlier that day, accompanied by his ebony boots. A long sleeved shadowy shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the collar undone was covered by a black, buttoned waistcoat that showcased the tan and smooth flesh of his perfectly defined arms. His rich and thick mocha hair was perfectly styled in its usual bedhead disarray and Scarlet wondered if she had ever actually seen him without his trademark hat and goggles.

Above all though, Scarlet could see a fire raging inside him, hungry for adventure. His eyes shone with excitement and the longing of fulfilment. Despite his usual and handsome self always being somewhat irresistible, seeing him now awoke an attraction deep within Scarlet, setting her core alight.

Once again for the third time that day, dark eyes swam into red orbs and Scarlet felt a delicious shudder trickle down her spine. However, as Reaver moved towards the fallen Queen, Scarlet floated easily out of his way and headed in the general direction of what she assumed was the bathing room.

Moving sensually with her back to the pirate, Scarlet began to undress herself without turning to ensure her audience was watching. She knew he was.

She first unclasped her diamond encrusted brassiere and held it out to her side before releasing it to free fall on to the silky sheets of the bed. Now completely topless, Scarlet paused to unclasp her skirt from around her hips and let the material pool at her feet, leaving her completely exposed with her pert backside facing Reaver.

Reaver drank in the sight of the naked siren before him, noticing the way her body slithered as she walked in the most seductive manner. Her skin was smooth, soft and porcelain, like that of a doll, and her hourglass shape begged him to be caressed under his equally soft hands.

He growled with desire hot under his breath, feeling his manhood reach towards the mirage of perfection that stood before him. Her hair fell like a silvery waterfall down her back, curling and twisting, whilst Reaver's knuckles clenched with the urge to wrap his hands in the tangle of loose curls and take her roughly and hard from behind, right there and then.

He had always found this other corrupt Hero alluring, but never had a situation like this presented itself before. Even when working side by side in the war room of the castle, Reaver and Scarlet never exchanged anything but that of friendship and acceptance of each other as though made from the same hard stone. Exchanging stories, plans and laughter, they had always been surrounded by other people and although this usually never discouraged Reaver before, he knew that there was a time and place for everything.

He felt that this was that time and place.

Before Reaver could move to conquer what wanted, the door to the bathing room had slammed shut, leaving Scarlet alone to bathe in the marble tub and Reaver to gawp from where he stood on the other side of the entry.

'Well, well, what a sly little minx…'

Two could play at that game.


	10. Chapter 9 - Jealousy

_Now I got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you_

_(Never)_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you_

_(Never)_

Disclosure feat. Sam Smith – Latch

* * *

**_Chapter 9 – Jealousy_**

Dinner that evening was served in the second biggest quarters in the ship, with Reaver's aforementioned quarters obviously being the largest. A wave of seadogs, old deckhands and clutters of rickety chairs and tables filled the area, with a large, expensive and impressive table with two chairs heading the room.

Here sat Scarlet and Reaver, who had not spoken to each other since the incident in Reaver's chambers. Sneak glances and smirks were traded from Reaver for the batting of lashes and pouts from Scarlet.

A feast of spit-roasted pig was being demolished by the crew whilst Reaver and Scarlet picked at their food, both too preoccupied with one another in their minds to eat. Dusty candle chandeliers donned the ceiling casting a warm sunset glow across the faces of the hungry crowd. The laps of the sea outside the ship beat ceaselessly against the walls of the banquet hall, supplying a gentle heartbeat beneath the differentiating tones of laughter and rumbles of conversation.

Reaver was the first to break the mounting silence between himself and the scarlet eyed Hero.

"_Mon cheri,_ are you not feeling hungry this evening? You have barely touched your food," he purred to the ex-Queen. "Perhaps if it is not food that will satisfy your hunger…"

"Oh _Captain_!" Exclaimed Scarlet, "how very rude of me. Forgive me for my lack of appreciation, but I am still basking in the glow of my pyromaniac victory from earlier this evening and… I'm _savouring_ the taste of that."

Reaver raised his eyebrows at the lustrous tone that oozed from Scarlet's mouth, a pleased grin breaking upon his perfect face.

Silence once again washed between the two and before long the pirate feast was over. Whores and willing women alike were perched on the laps of various men, although none compared to the beauty with the eyes of fire and hair of moonshine next to Reaver.

Just then, two badly dressed and cheaply hair dyed blonde women slinked over to Reaver and balanced themselves on Reaver's lap, with one on each thigh. His arms snaked around each of their waists, pulling them in closer to his finely chiselled chest. The whores began giggling, a sound that grated on Scarlet's nerves, as Reaver then began nibbling on each of their necks in turn.

Scarlet's cherry eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh Reaver!" Exclaimed the one on his left thigh whose arm suddenly jolted as Reaver's hand slipped down the front of her blouse, barely missing Scarlet's eye.

Hissing, Scarlet stood up causing the two girls to look up at her with rage for interrupting their session with the Pirate Lord. Reaver on the other hand looked smugly content in-between the two full bosoms of his willing self-sacrificing victims for that evening, and especially for invoking Scarlet's jealousy.

'That will show the _tease_,' he gloated to himself.

Deciding quickly to keep her calm and instead incite revenge, Scarlet began to weave amongst the tables of the room, seductively pulsating her hips slowly as she went. All eyes locked on her, in her tight, knee length and plain, ebony sleeveless corseted dress. Her bare feet padded gently amongst the boots of the swashbucklers until she found her victim.

Crimson fire gazed into a sea of blue. The young deckhand couldn't have been older than seventeen, with messy blonde hair and a rugged, sea and sun battered body, much like the appearance of her former ally Ben Finn who had also been executed after swearing a revenge oath on Page's killing. The young lad gawped at the unnatural beauty before him, taking in every inch of her curvaceous frame.

Scarlet bent down inches away from his face and licked her full lips, giving him the opportunity to look right down her remarkable cleavage. Moving into straddle him, Scarlet pulled her simple skirt up slowly, exposing her perfectly crafted, pale thighs for the whole crew to see.

Images of the scene in his bedroom flashed before Reaver's eyes. He let out a low snarl, frightening the two women on his lap who he held in place with a strong grip around each of their waists.

Reaver was _not_ happy.


	11. Chapter 10 - React

_And the man in the back said everyone attack_

_And it turned into a ballroom blitz_

_And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you _

_I'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

_Ballroom blitz, Ballroom blitz…_

The Sweet – Ballroom Blitz

* * *

**_Chapter 10 – React_**

Now having everyone's eyes in the banquet quarter upon her, Scarlet slid her arms around the young man's neck and nuzzled in closer to his awe-struck face. Smirking, Scarlet could feel a certain industrialist's eyes upon her as well, practically lasering holes into her back.

An unnatural hush seeped over the crowd and it was then that Scarlet mimicked a gentle giggle, much like that of the whores on Reaver's lap before. The young pirate in her grip blushed and responded by tenderly wrapping his arms around her waist. This action earned a lot of wolf whistles and shouting as Reaver's words to the ex-Queen had on the deck earlier.

Not being able to take it anymore, Reaver stood up suddenly knocking his company to the floor like abandoned toys. They fell with a loud thump and squealed, causing the attention of the diners to be drawn back towards their Captain.

All eyes traced to Reaver. All apart from a pair of scarlet eyes, and it was these eyes that Reaver demanded to see.

Still Scarlet ignored the tycoon, forcing the pair of young eyes before her to look deeply into hers with hypnotic force. The prey between her arms trembled in fear of what his master might do to him if he could not escape the exquisite woman's vice like grip, but looking into her curiously red orbs filled him with a sense of calm, almost as if he was in the eye of a storm. Scarlet's face moved even closer until her lips were nearly upon his, sealing him in his fate as if she herself was a demon making him a deal.

A loud shot rang out and the room grew quieter still, resembling that of a graveyard, which was appropriate as Scarlet now held in her arms the lifeless body of the nameless boy. A smoking bullet hole steamed out of the side of his head, oozing blood that dripped and ran down Scarlet's pale arms. The contrast between her skin and the life force liquid being comparable to that of blood in the snow or the pure white flesh of an apple coated in taint with its red skin.

Composing herself, Scarlet slowly got up and turned to face Reaver and the rest of the awaiting audience. Instead of over spilling with anger at the loss of her potential lover, a sadistic and stunning smile graced her flawless features. Death mattered little to her and she knew it had been a matter of moments in between touching the young man and ignoring Reaver that would inevitably cause his demise.

'So,' she thought to herself, 'the Pirate King is _riled…_ This is what he deserves for attempting to make me _envious_ using two women far _beneath_ me.'

Looking defiantly into Reaver's infuriated face, Scarlet blew him a kiss.

Reaver started to shake with uncontainable rage. He had had enough of her teasing and wayward mannerisms. He began to question why it was again that he had taken off with her and saved her from trial for the arson of the Bowerstone Industrial brothel. _His_ brothel.

Cocking his pistol, he decided to dispose of her and turn her in saying he had found her body washed up along the shore down from where she was last seen. Maybe they would offer him a hefty reward.

Taking his aim, Reaver was halted by a sudden blast of flame flanking him on either side.

With impeccable reflex, Reaver rolled out of the way of the flaring corpses before they disintegrated into piles of ashes. Scarlet had just set alight the two whores from earlier. The crew around them started to make for the exit to the barracks and ship deck, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

There went his company for the night.

Looking back towards where he had last seen his target, he saw an empty space.


	12. Chapter 11 - Passion

_Love is blindness_

_I'm so sick of it_

_I don't wanna see_

_Why don't you just take the night_

_And wrap it all around me, now_

_Oh my love_

_Blindness. _

Jack White – Love Is Blindness

* * *

**_Chapter 11 – Passion_**

Reaver had spent the good half of his night looking for the now proclaimed stowaway and dawn was vastly approaching. Exhausted and in the foulest mood since his short return to Albion, Reaver decided to wander back to his quarters, further deciding to shoot dead anyone that had the misfortune of crossing paths with him.

The candles in his room had long ago been extinguished and no one had dared enter his private sanctuary to relight them in fear of loss of limb. Or worse.

Sighing heavily, Reaver stripped off his day worn clothes and peeled off his boots like a defeated man. It was times few and far between that Reaver surrendered so easily, but _she _was different. Not only was she very obviously powerful, she had purposefully gone out of her way to seduce and tease him before subsiding and disappearing before him. He was not sure how much longer his ego could take it. Or his crew whom he often took his anger out on, as displayed earlier.

Sighing again, Reaver sank into his bed muttering to himself and preparing for a night alone.

"Fickle and infuriating woman…" he said aloud to no one in particular.

Suddenly, a weight in the bed shifted that was not his own and he found himself being spooned in a warm embrace.

"Surely I'm not that bad, _my love."_

The Dragonstomper .48 was loaded and pointed before a soft and sensual laugh rang close to Reaver's ears.

"Scarlet," he stated more than questioned.

"I had no _idea_ that you could be so possessive Reaver, so passionate, authoritative and intimidating. If I had known, I would have opened myself to you sooner."

With a flick of her hand, the candles around the room lit, basking the oddly embracing couple in the soft glow of the small flickering flames like the laxer infernos of Skorm.

Scarlet was also naked, Reaver could feel and see that now. She snaked her tongue out of her mouth and ran it up the barrel of the gun pointed at her head, reaching with it towards Reaver's fingers. The outrageously carnal act coupled with the warm panting breath of Scarlet sent shivers of wanting up and down Reaver's entire body, settling in the form of a warmth in his masculine core.

Gently pushing the armed gun away from her head, Scarlet's scorching eyes lingered on Reaver's dark yearning orbs before dipping her head to nibble at his earlobes. The Dragonstomper fell discarded off of the bed the moment the red eyed temptress pressed her womanhood against Reaver's strongly defined side, whilst maintaining her position with her head buried into the arch of his neck. He could feel her warmth and wetness pulsate with longing and his manhood stood ripe and proud to the sudden attention he was receiving in one of his most sensitive areas.

Scarlet's hand traced down the finely tuned chest that was heaving for breath and her hot mouth started to descend the bay of his neck and make its way down to Reaver's collarbone. Reaver wasn't going to be able to constrain himself in this exhilarating foreplay any longer. With still flashing images of Scarlet's pert bottom coupled with the feeling of her battle toned front pressing against him, _begging_ him to enter, Reaver grabbed a hold of Scarlet's wrists and flipped her easily onto her back.

Now locking his own hooded russet eyes into her feverish crimson ones, Reaver's lips crushed into hers, bruising and drawing blood in a fervent entanglement of tongues. Keeping his balance, Reaver lowered himself against her body and took her right, perky and rose tinted nipple into his mouth, suckling hard as he knew that a Hero could take the ferociousness. He grabbed the silky peroxide hair that covered the remainder of her chest and tugged hard. Scarlet responded by pulling fistfuls of Reaver's luscious locks herself, readying herself for erotic bliss.

Cannibalistic grunts and cries of pain and pleasure sang into the night air as the two last remaining Heroes abused and carnally pushed one another in to euphoria, filling each other in the only way two mirrored souls could.


	13. Chapter 12 - Pity

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

_Cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied. _

Rihanna feat. Eminem – Love The Way You Lie Part Two

* * *

**_Chapter 12 – Pity_**

Midday sunlight smeared across the two entangled bodies on the silk red and snowy sheets, symbolising both passion and serenity. Heavy breathing and soft snores vibrated against the walls of the Captain's quarters, creating a soothing and steady heartbeat that radiated from the bed.

Scarlet was the first one to awaken. Cerise orbs opened to grace the light external to her sleepy mind.

Reaver twitched.

Sighing contentedly to herself, Scarlet winced from the soreness that pulsed throughout her entire body. Her mind wondered back to the early hours of the morning, at the break of dawn, when her body had sang to Reaver's as his had to hers. Unravelling herself from the Pirate King, Scarlet cast her gratified eyes upon his perfect sleeping form.

Something was wrong.

Reaver was shaking uncontrollably and his eyes flickered behind his closed lids. He was muttering feverishly to himself and began to reach for his Dragonstomper in his sleep.

Leaning in closer to hear his words, Scarlet gently grabbed the Dragonstomper before he could reach it and accidentally shoot her in his dreary nightmare.

"No, no… Oak- NO! Anna…"

So these were the dreams that were depicted in his journal. She had stumbled across the writings when in search for a book in her late father's private library. She had since forgotten the book that triggered her search, but remembered clearly the writings of the pirate with a supposed conscious. She also assumed this 'Anna' was the woman he wrote about when he referred to a 'her' nearer the end of the diary.

Pulling back and putting the pistol at a safe distance from the sleeping Reaver, Scarlet chewed on her swollen lips and felt almost _pity_ for the man.

'How dreadfully _weak_,' she thought to herself. Really, she had no idea why people ever felt such remorse for something that they themselves had _chosen_ to commit. She had never shown or felt any emotion to her past actions and choices herself.

As if her loud thoughts has stirred him from his sleep, Reaver stopped trembling and stretched out his extensive and remarkable body with a soft yawn.

"Good day, _ma douce_," purred Reaver as he met Scarlet's inquisitive crimson eyes and burrowed himself into the curve of her pillow propped body, kissing her stomach and weaving his arms around her softly curved waist.

Needless to say, last night had been explosive.

The mounting lust between them had severely reputed into a senseless and animalistic combination of torture and pleasure, of love and hate. Only the bond between two Heroes could have caused such erotic magnitude.

Scarlet responded to Reaver by sliding down from her position to meet his mouth with a strangely tender kiss. She let her silver locked head rest upon his chest, savouring the steady rhythm from within his ribcage.

Reaver rewrapped himself around the ex-Queen's shoulders with one hand and, with absent mindedness, used the other to start stroking the soft waves of the head devouring his heartbeat.

The bizarre and loving scene would have sparked curiosity from anyone who happened to be looking in at that moment, given the displays of wrath, fire and blood spill from the night before. However, they were quite alone.


	14. Chapter 13 - Confessions

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me_

_You found me._

The Fray – You Found Me

* * *

**_Chapter 13 – Confessions_**

The easing silence enveloped the two lovers as they enveloped each other in their arms. Both Reaver and Scarlet were content in each other's company, neither finding reason for the comfort of words.

Minutes ticked by and Reaver's mind began to swim with past utterances unsaid to the fallen Hero Queen of Albion. Moments snatched together, always in the company of others, never provided Reaver a platform in which to speak his mind.

Deciding to grasp the moment, and hoping he wouldn't ruin it, Reaver began to untangle the words for Scarlet in his head before speaking them aloud.

"_Mon cheri,_" he began, "it is very rare for one such as _me _to feel such an attachment to a _lover_. Having said this though, I have always had the upmost admiration for you and have always been somewhat _thankful _for your agreement to my plans. Of course you would have to be an _imbecile_ to think they weren't genius."

Here, Reaver chuckled at his own joke before the quarters surrounding the nuzzling couple slipped back into silence.

Reaver continued to wait, but there was no response from the ex-Queen.

Deciding that she was simply stunned to be in his presence _and_ to have the honour of a compliment towards her grace his lips, Reaver pandered further to the mute Scarlet.

"We should be almost at Bloodstone my dear, it is a place that not many people have heard of, bordering the Wraithm-"

"I know of Wraithmarsh and Bloodstone Reaver."

A shocked expression momentarily took hold of the pirate's flawless face before it settled into a frown. Of course not a _complete_ frown. That would give him wrinkles.

'_Right_ then…' he thought irritably to himself.

"So I take it you read my journal?" Reaver drawled, removing his toned arms abruptly to where they had since wondered to, at Scarlet's voluptuous waist.

The sudden aggression caused Scarlet's crimson eyes to burn with the fury of a thousand women scorned at the pirate.

"Of course I did," she answered, "you leave your clutter and notes about your rather _amusing_ nightmares scattered around the place. Besides, I meant that I've already _been_ to Wraithmarsh and Bloodstone."

Scarlet found herself facing up the barrel of the Dragonstomper .48 before she even finished her sentence.

'Heartless temptress,' thought Reaver to himself, 'at least I… Wait, did she say she had already visited Bloodstone and Wraithmarsh?'

Before the question could formulate on his lips, Reaver and Scarlet were interrupted by a deckhand knocking on the chamber door.

"Aye, Cap'in, Bloodstone be up ahead," came a gruff sea worn voice.

The naked Heroes glared at each other before Reaver let up his weapon and pulled on his disguarded trousers from the night before.

"You better get dressed _my dear_, it seems we have arrived."


	15. Chapter 14 - Bloodstone

_But I can't fix him, can't make him better_

_And I can't do nothing about his strange weather_

_Cause you are invincible _

_I can't break through your world_

_Cause you live in shades of cool_

_Your heart is unbreakable._

Lana Del Rey – Shades Of Cool

* * *

**_Chapter 14 – Bloodstone_**

The Bloodstone Manor stood out amongst the grime of its scummy port town where drunks and whores littered the streets, like a gem in a pile of ashes. Its windows gleamed with the reflection of the hot sun, piercing a sword of limitless light out to sea where it stretched further than the lighthouse, with open arms waiting for its Lord's return. Its courtyard hummed the steady trickle of water which soared up through stone and was liberated into falling drops within the fountain's basin. Seamlessly tended to rose bushes filled the air with an impenetrable scent, disguising the stench of the diseased town with its sparkling floral notes.

The constant tap of a polished cane belonging to the recently dressed Reaver, in a suit similar to his one of the previous morning, but instead in a morbid ruby, signalled to the waiting manor his return. Another top hat took place where his previous signature one had been disguarded, but it had no goggles to watch over his unusual pairing with the woman that slinked next to him, with the rare coloured eyes and hair colour to make even the Gods envious of her exquisite and strange beauty.

Prostitutes swooned and thugs leered at Scarlet and Reaver as they made their way up the hill from the ship. A convoy of sailors and pirates carrying Reaver's luggage huffed behind the gliding pair with the effort of carrying Reaver's burdens.

'Really now, such _over-dramatization_. My belongings are not that heavy and oh! The _noises_ they're making! My, my.'

The equally as dramatic hypocrite stole a glance at Scarlet, who he had not shared a word with since their confrontation earlier this afternoon. She was looking ravishing with her bare, sword toned and porcelain arms swinging gracefully by her sides. She had chosen a corset of the deepest cherry atop of silky layers of equally enchanting skirts of the same colour that fell to the ground at her feet. Her peroxide hair was piled daintily atop of her head with loose curls cascading to frame her face, in which sat her crimson eyes which looked unusually lighter in comparison to the darkness of the red clothing she had chosen from Reaver's expansive ship wardrobes.

Why he kept women's clothing, she didn't want to know.

'The bastard,' she thought to herself, still feeling belittled by his attempt on her life earlier and now noticing the stolen glances he took from her direction.

Sure, she had been harsh, but at least she had been _honest._ Scarlet frowned slightly. Being close to someone was what she had always feared, ever since her childhood when she would have to take care of herself with her father and mother being busy ruling over Albion, and her brother was elsewhere with Skorm knew who.

Maybe she _was_ heartless.

Scarlet didn't know why this revelation bothered her so. The thought wouldn't have usually been given time within the crevasses of her mind to have any actual relevance to her emotions.

'_But with him_…'

Mentally shaking herself, she saw that they had now approached the manor doors. With a flourish of his elongated arms, Reaver burst into the entrance to his old home, announcing his return to any staff who were not scared enough to scarper when his back had last turned. He couldn't decide whether anyone who chose to stay working for him was foolish or brave.

Entering the manor, Scarlet could see it was decorated in the same crimson and gold draping as his mansion in Millfields had been. Luxurious and rich wood panelled the entrance hall and looked as if it spread to the rest of the rooms like armour for the walls. Older portraits of the Pirate King dressed much of the hanging space that Scarlet had not previously seen at the Millfields mansion during Reaver's many raucous parties with nobility. A grand staircase on the right led the way up to the _boudoirs_ and the open study door was situated just in front of her eyes.

So, this was her new home. Her fresh start.

"I think this calls for a little _soiree_!" Exclaimed the Pirate Lord.


	16. Chapter 15 - Celebrations

_I ain't got time for you baby_

_Either you're mine or you're not_

_Make up your mind sweet baby_

_Right here, right now's all we got._

Fergie – A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)

* * *

**_Chapter 15 – Celebrations_**

Bloodstone Manor was alight with celebrations that evening. Champagne and riches spilled from every chamber, consuming the guests in indulgent greed. Whores and the finer end of Bloodstone's occupants merged together in one festive, orgy fuelled blur. The manor held onto the party goers, comforting them from the filth and corruption of their everyday lives, embracing them in a clasp of immorality and pirate worship. If the manor had not been situated in the port of Bloodstone, it would have almost been considered at a swift glance as beautiful.

However, the illusion of beauty was shattered in the comparison to the two primary guests of honour; Scarlet and Reaver.

Reaver had adorned a shadowy fur trimmed and ebony silk suit for the evening's festivities. His mocha coloured hair flopped freely without the confines of his top hat, giving him a dishevelled look that only motorised his seductive allure. His unbuttoned collar gave way to a finely chiselled chest that would rival that of a marble statue. A finely made and professionally cut coat with golden buttons flowed from his body, adding depth to his movements as the silks danced with the candlelight. Tight trousers made from the same materials as his coat clung to his extensive and defined legs, like the prostitutes around him. They were tucked neatly into his usual black leather boots and were complimented by the holster fastened around his upper left thigh, where his polished and beloved Dragonstomper .48 enjoyed the close proximity to its gunslinger. He was expensive and stunning.

His partner, Scarlet, could be seen across from him in the study, opposite the fireplace where he territorially prowled. Her thick bleached hair fell freely to her waist in lustrous, loose curls and a plain gold tikka head piece crowned her like a halo. The fallen Queen's deep red eyes were highlighted by the heavy black makeup that surrounded her orbs, emphasising her long lashes and her dress matched Reaver's attire in the same silky ink coloured material. The torso of the dress was wrapped tightly against her frame, the shine from the silk stressing her micro waist and her vast chest before tumbling into layers of skirts that pooled elegantly around her feet. The temptress's shoulders were coated in a fine and ruby encrusted lace that matched the singular ruby drop on her choker, resembling a bead of blood. Lace gloved hands held a champagne flute between manicured fingers as she observed the party crowd like a predator surveying her prey.

Scarlet's eyes caught Reaver's as he was re-telling a story about one of his adventures in the open-water and each had to catch their breath in their throats as they drank in one another's extraordinary splendour.

Reaver turned to excuse himself from his loyal and devoted fans, but when he turned back to where Scarlet had been by the bookcases, she had already disappeared.

* * *

Having had to regretfully leave Reaver, Scarlet inhaled the chill night air by Bloodstone Manor's gates and a smirk graced her lovely features. It was good to be back.

A young and rugged looking man delved out of the manor behind her, as she knew he would, to keep her company in the courtyard. Highly intoxicated, the stranger proceeded to wrap his free arm that wasn't holding his beverage around Scarlet's slender shoulders.

Hiccupping, he said "Sure is pretty out here, ain't it Miss."

Wondering what in Skorm's hell he meant by describing _Bloodstone_ as pretty, Scarlet mentally steeled her nostrils against the stench of alcohol that graced the man's heavily past it breath, Scarlet flashed him a dazzling smile and lured him into the arms of the tainted night.

* * *

Reaver stood watching from the manor doors until the shimmering material of Scarlet's dress became one with the darkness of the nocturnal hour. He was shaking with rage. She had left his little _get together_ to escort another man to Avo knows where doing Skorm knows what.

Reaver couldn't decide what he was more confused about, where she was going or why it had such an effect on him.

Releasing the tension out of his body, he re-entered his joyous gathering, letting Scarlet go and determined not to let the minx's departure ruin his night.


	17. Chapter 16 - Sacrifice

_I could be your _

_Girl girl girl girl girl girl_

_But would you love me _

_If I ruled the world world world?_

Lady GaGa – Heavy Metal Lover

* * *

**_Chapter 16 – Sacrifice_**

"Whe-where… Are we going?"

The strange man tumbled and slumped after Scarlet's silk dress train amidst the bogs of Wraithmarsh. The infected area once housed the idyllic village of Oakvale, where her ancestor, the Hero of Oakvale, had originated from after a bandit raid had slaughtered his whole family apart from himself and his sister Theresa. Children's carefree laughter and the light-hearted banter of Oakvale's occupants had been replaced with the screech of banshees with their demonic offspring and the curse of forever nightfall, staining Albion's diseased wound. This was all because of Reaver.

'_Reaver_…' she thought longingly to herself.

Wraithmarsh and the pirate port of Bloodstone had long been forgotten in the rebuilding of a brighter Albion under her father Sparrow. It wasn't until the Crawler had threatened the destruction of her old Kingdom did Scarlet discover the unnatural powers that lied in a tomb at the heart of the plagued land. Her father had once written briefly about returning something for Reaver back when the pirate still lived in Bloodstone to somewhere in Wraithmarsh, but that had been the last entry in his diary offering no further explanation.

She opened the aforementioned tomb with her dark seal that bit into her hand but, instead of feeling pain, empowerment and pleasure washed through Scarlet's being. It was hungry.

Leading the intoxicated and therefore handicapped man down to his death, Scarlet let her mind wonder back to when she had first made the deal with the darkness and the Shadow Court. It had been when she was stuck in the Shadelight with her late mentor Walter. As her mentor choked on the evil fighting into his soul, she had made a deal with the Crawler for immortality with Walter being the depository payment. As he was incapacitated with the light being sucked out of him and consequently blinded, he had assumed her role to be that of a saviour as the next thing he remembered was being awoken by the mystical healer in Aurora.

After the execution of her brother, Scarlet had sailed with a small crew, whom she neatly assassinated afterwards, to meet with the Shadow Judges where she now stood. A year later she had fulfilled her bargain for immortality and forever preserved beauty, as Reaver had, by sacrificing exactly half of her population's souls to the Court, as collected in the form of the Crawler attacking her then kingdom.

Scarlet was not sorry and felt little remorse for her actions, with her only regret being that Walter had been taken from her as he had the misfortune of being by her side at her first encounter with the deal breakers for Skorm. She missed him deeply but preferred to think of the incident now as collateral damage.

"So Scarlet, the Hero of Brightwall and fallen Queen of Albion, you have returned to us…"

Nodding in acknowledgement towards her three Shadow Masters, Scarlet placed the now bloodied seal in the still disillusioned drunk's hands and turned fully to face the Judges. The tomb doors had led down to a circular and endless room encased with the crypts of the damned. A hovering platform hosted three skull encrusted thrones, one for each hooded reaper with eyes similar to hers that towered over her now, although she was not afraid.

The young man that had been foolish enough to be led on by the crimson eyed evil beauty began to dissolve behind a layer of abnormal and thick fog, like that of the marshes outside. Scarlet moved towards the drunkard and parted her lips towards his, sucking at his life force. The gloom of the mist obscured the kiss of death from the Shadow Judge's view, but their hisses still penetrated the envelope of demise and echoed around the tombed cavern as though receiving intense sexual gratification from the act.

When the magical vapour subsided, a vivacious and regenerated looking Scarlet was left holding a skull to her mouth with the residual skeleton cluttering to the ground before her. Letting go of the head to join the remains, Scarlet smirked a blood soaked grin, letting the droplets that fell from her mouth, drip and rest upon her porcelain breasts that strained against her dress from the fulfilment in her soul.

The Shadow Judge's foul laughter haunted the enclosed mausoleums.

It was done.


	18. Chapter 17 - Suspicion

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy _

_To save you from your old ways _

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now_

_Here he comes._

The Killers – When You Were Young

* * *

**_Chapter 17 – Suspicion _**

Reaver awoke in his bed chambers, intertwined in a disarray of miscellaneously gendered bodies. Tugging at his disguarded trousers from the night before from under a rather muscular and therefore _heavy_ man, he reached for his trusty pistol from under the expansive bed and padded barefoot down the recently rebuffed teak staircase whilst dressing his bottom half.

The study was comprised of rows and rows of rare books with many being first editions. His tulip tree wooden desk pressed against the wall with the secret passage to the right of the chamber and a roaring and vintage fireplace took centre stage with his collectable and antique guns mounted above the mantle. A table made of the same expensive and fine quality wood as his desk had been set up in the middle of the study for breakfast, which was displayed in a wondrous colour co-ordinated frenzy of delicacies on expensive looking china plates.

Upon entering the breakfast banquet, Reaver noticed that Scarlet had returned at some point during the morning and sat in the same outfit as the night before at the head of the table to his right, by the desk. Smirking to himself and trying to not let the previous night's desertion get to him, he settled himself at the opposite end of the spread.

"My, my, _someone_ must have had quite a night if they are still in their _celebration_ clothes!" Gloated the pirate, trying to disguise the hint of jealousy that was caught in his throat.

It was true that he himself had had company for the night but, even with the sheer amount of _enthusiasm_ from the small throng in his sleeping quarters, they had not lived up to his singular, solitary session with Scarlet aboard his ship.

Reaver suddenly felt a stab to his core when he pictured Scarlet with that young man from the party last night, with his hands dirtying up_ his_ rightful possession.

Scarlet ignored Reaver and continued to pick at the over-flowing plate set before her. Upon arriving in the early hours in the morning, she had been persuaded by a kind elderly maid to eat before ascending the staircase to retire to her bedroom next door to Reaver's. Not wanting to cause more of a fuss than she had to, Scarlet obliged and had been sitting at the same spot for over an hour before Reaver had waltzed in.

Sighing and pulling a face at the unknown sustenance on her fork, Scarlet set aside her cutlery and fixed Reaver with a sultry stare. She winked at him.

Reaver returned the favour with a handsome smirk before allowing his eyes to dip to the front of his dress.

'Is that… Blood?'

Again frowning somewhat, Reaver started over to Scarlet to examine the assumed wound. She didn't seem to be in any particular pain and instead shifted an inquisitive gaze towards the Pirate King as he closed the distance between them.

Upon closer inspection halfway towards his damsel in distress, it dawned on Reaver that the blood splattered upon the ex-Queen's chest did not belong to her. Acting swiftly, Reaver surpassed Scarlet and busied himself over his desk as though looking for something. Racking his brain, Reaver thought of all the possibilities that could explain Scarlet's blood soaked appearance. She may have run into trouble last night and had to defend herself, although he knew that if there was trouble afoot around Scarlet, she was most likely the one to have caused it.

Casting another weary glance in her direction, Reaver's hung over eyes sharpened to the sudden vivaciousness and radiance searing from Scarlet's every pore. He was not sure he had ever seen a woman so beautiful, so alive, so… _Youthful._

Shaking the first assumption that crossed his mind, Reaver had to remind himself that not everyone was like him and would make the same mistakes that he had. There had to be another explanation for the suspicion circulating in his awareness.

Not that he actually _cared_ of course.


	19. Chapter 18 - Tender

_She sees me as an eagle_

_Though I am just a crow_

_She sees me as a diamond _

_Though I'm just a weathered stone_

_I'll never know divinity_

_So inadequately I carve in meter and verse_

_She believes in God_

_But I believe in her. _

Young Guns – Meter and Verse

* * *

**_Chapter 18 – Tender_**

As Scarlet rested her beautiful and reincarnated head against the ledge of the marble stone bathtub, her thoughts drifted to the way Reaver had looked at breakfast. Despite him being slightly offhand with her, his finely chiselled and bare physique had distracted her enough from his unusually distant manner.

His abs had glinted in the gentle light of the sunrise and his sleepy face could easily have been mistaken for a cherub's. His rustic eyes had been blurred from the sudden exposure to light and she had felt a longing to protect his delicacy and lead him up to her chambers in her hung over state. Reaver had also adorned his black silk trousers from the party and Scarlet blushed at the memory of how his manhood had been on its way down from his morning wake. Oh, how she had _ached_ to run her hands through the tumbled mass of rich chocolate hair on top of his head and wrap her legs arou-

Her dirty thoughts were interrupted by the man himself, who strutted into the bathing room without as much as a knock on the door.

Instead of scurrying to cover herself with what few bubbles and salts were left floating in the water, Scarlet remained composed, even lifting herself slightly to highlight her rejuvenated assets to the erogenous intruder.

Upon entering the room and seeing Scarlet with a faint blush across her ample chest and face, Reaver felt like all his birthdays had come at once, with he scoffed at as it was literally impossible.

The sickly sweet smell of vanilla and lilies filled Reaver's nostrils, which coupled with the splendid sight before him stirred within him a fresh bout of arousal. Scarlet beckoned him over wordlessly with a slender finger and Reaver perched himself at the end of the tub.

Steam from the hot water formed a glittering layer of condensation on the still bare and finely crafted stomach that Scarlet had been admiring earlier.

"My dear, how unfortunate of me to find you in such a _compromising_ position," leered the pirate, scraping in the form of the emerged water goddess before him with his hooded eyes.

"It's only compromising if you take advantage of the situation," retorted Scarlet with a familiar pout taunting him from the other side of the bathtub.

Pushing aside his curiosity and suspicion of the fallen Queen, Reaver stood and pulled down the silken trousers he had been wearing earlier, that had haunted Scarlet's mind just moments before. Now completely naked, Reaver joined his favourite conquest in the scented waters, settling so that her back was pressed tightly against his carved chest with his manhood pressing against her pert and voluptuous bottom.

With Scarlet's wet peroxide hair tickling the crevice of his neck, Reaver rested his head on top of hers and held her there for what seemed like hours. His arms apprehended her curved waist and he strangely felt himself savouring the close proximity to the other-worldly beauty.

He had no idea what had gotten into him to show such affection, but he felt it was right in his gut.

Scarlet was completely relaxed against him and it wasn't long in this position before she fell asleep with the sweltering and aromatic waters soothing her mind and Reaver comforting her body.

Watching her peaceful face guard her mind as she slept, Reaver could not help but wonder how it was possible for one who has committed such evil acts far worse than him, to have the appearance of such a gorgeous angel. Without her crimson orbs alight, Scarlet could have been mistaken for almost human.

It was then Reaver pondered how she had gotten such an unusual eye colour before falling to the oppression of slumber himself. His last thoughts as he drifted into a light doze were of Scarlet, and the way she made him feel as though he could love again like he had Anna.

Yet he felt that she may break his heart.


	20. Chapter 19 - Stalk

_Come to me_

_In all your glamour and cruelty_

_Just do that thing that you do_

_And I'll undress you_

_Keep it tight_

_Sometimes the simplest move is right_

_The melody that you choose _

_Can rescue you._

Lady GaGa – Artpop

* * *

**_Chapter 19 – Stalk_**

Another party consumed Bloodstone that evening with the same attendants and the same flow of immorality, ebbing through the crowded manor in a mixture of alcohol and sexual rampage. Again, Reaver and Scarlet were the self-proclaimed guests of honour, drinking on the attention they received in a grotesque flurry of egotistical self-indulgence.

Scarlet, like the previous night had already selected her victim for her sacrifice, hoping to further expand on her reincarnated being. She was sure that the Shadow Judges would not decline an additional soul to feast on and tear apart in the forbidden depths of Wraithmarsh.

Dressed in an even more alluring dress, similar to the one of the previous festivity, Scarlet had chosen this time the shade of starlight to coat and caress her curves, emphasising the peroxide waterfall that tumbled silently in free fall down her back with no constraints. Simple silver jewellery highlighted her neck and elegant wrists and the only substantial colour to her being was the strawberry orbs that erupted from her face giving her an aura of alien beauty.

Reaver this time had chosen a less elaborate attire in rich crimson and deep ebony to separate himself from the exquisite being that seemingly had wormed her way into his withered heart. Although he very much denied this to himself, his growing curiosity about the nature of the vixen's night time activities had not subsided and he had resolved to follow Scarlet should she leave the manor again. An emotion close to worry ached in the place where Reaver kept Anna locked away, and it ached for Scarlet.

Sure enough, at the peak of the night's merrymaking, Scarlet slipped away with her chosen pray following close behind her. She had carefully selected a rather boring and dowdy Bloodstone visiting noblewoman, who she was no one would miss.

Everything mirrored the actions of the night before, but this time Reaver was in hot pursuit of the fallen Queen's trail.

* * *

'Where is this blasted woman going?'

Reaver squelched his way through the bogs of the abyss that was Wraithmarsh and shuddered to himself. Not only had he now _ruined_ his boots, but he hated entering the never healing scab of Oakvale. He was always careful to trick his sacrifices into going into the marshland alone, like he had done with the old Hero King Sparrow before.

Clocking the towering tombs of the Shadow Court up ahead, he slowed himself to adjust to the infernal darkness around him. Reaver could see Scarlet up ahead with a rather ugly woman in tow, about to enter the Shadow Judge's domain.

Scarlet turned to the noblewoman before opening the gloomy chamber doors, flashing her a mesmerising and wicked rose lipped grin that echoed around the cursed wilderness and threatening to carve its way into Reaver's already rapidly beating heart.

Catching himself before being locked in the admiration of Scarlet's appeal, Reaver emerged from the shadows where he had been lurking unable to contain himself any longer. Scarlet simply stared icily at the approaching pirate without flinching and without remorse.

"Scarlet," Reaver announced smoothly.


	21. Ending - Redemption

_I told her I'm not going to run away_

_But let me go_

_My soul is awry _

_Without asking why _

_I said 'te amo'_

_Wish somebody'd tell me what she said_

_Doesn't it mean I love you _

_Think it means I love you._

Rihanna – Te Amo

* * *

**_Ending – Redemption_**

Scarlet simply continued to stare back at the Pirate King with no threat of emotion flickering across her face. She felt her heart beat irregularly against her tightening chest with guilt.

'So, he finally figured it out…'

Sudden aggression burst forth from deep within Reaver and he spat at the noblewoman to leave them without breaking eye contract with Scarlet's cherry orbs.

Tension crackled in the air with the intensity of a coming storm but still neither spoke nor looked away. Torn somewhere between disgusted and heartbroken, Reaver felt his ready hands flex towards the Dragonstomper .48 that had been resting in its usual holster on his thigh. He cocked the gun and pointed it at Scarlet's unmoving head.

Reaver had expected to see a reaction of any sort pass through Scarlet, but still she remained a statue. Many questions begging for answers swarmed with such passion in his mind that he swore he could see them dance before his vision.

Finally, a singular word formed on his lips that was simplistic yet wielded great meaning.

"Why?"

Now it was clear to him, her lack of curiosity in the region they had fled to, her declaration that she had actually already visited the forgotten and perturbing hamlet and her _appearance_. Dressed in the colours of the clouds in the sky, this woman had clouded his judgements before raining down upon him, throwing back in his face everything that he had done for her.

Why had he done so much for her? He was sure he had cared for her, but the notion of love seemed too farfetched in his discombobulated state.

Why was he angry with her? Hadn't he himself continued in such a way to purge his guilt with an extravagant lifestyle? How could he now blame her for feeling and subsequently acting in such a fashion that he had tried to wear as a mask?

Reaver lowered his gun and looked for the second time since the fleeing from Bowerstone like a defeated man. He was far too confused to process anything through his wearisome and handsome head.

"I'm sorry."

The shock apology from Scarlet opened a flood of emotion that neither realised that they had been holding back.

She had always acted so indifferent towards him, when he had tried to seduce her he had failed and it was then she who had seduced him. It was her that needed rescuing and it was he who had obliged and it was even he who had served her when she had sat upon her tyrannical throne, filling the royal coffers and standing attention to her every need.

Yet it began to dawn on Reaver that she had actually saved him. They were the same.

Slumping his shoulders, the conquered man submitted to his evil mistress. Scarlet snaked his arms around his being, pulling him closer to her heavenly form in her surreal and exquisite dress. When her face was out of Reaver's view, Scarlet let forth enough tears to drown the fires of Skorm's hell that she had been holding back since she was a lonely child that was only comforted by listening to the great adventures as retold from a handsome and noble pirate in the castle's gardens, although he could probably barely remember.

He was hers as she was his and it had always inevitably been that way.

As the two immortals and last Heroes of Albion intertwined their destinies with the continuing single embrace, Reaver could be heard saying that he loved her as she secretly savoured the broken and eternal life force within the Pirate King before uttering the words back to him.

Doomed in an uncommon romance, Scarlet and Reaver fought back each other's pasts as they accepted their own fates as misunderstood monsters who would spend eternity fleeing their punishment from the Gods together.


End file.
